To be an Uchiha
by Erizibang
Summary: His fate has been drenched in blood since the day he was born an Uchiha. What are you willing to do for the person you love? Many questions arise when the fight that'll decide who'll be the last Uchiha is about to begin. Team 7 centric. Slight Sasusaku
1. New mission

**A/N: **This is my first time doing a SasuSaku, and I have to say it, it was really hard. Please don't be so harsh, I tried to stay on canon, taking from the little hints the second part has shown so far and from Sakura's feelings from the first part. Tell me how I did. Sorry for the excessive flashbacks in this chapter, there won't be as the story progresses, I've already written the next ones. Enjoy, and remember don't own Naruto.

**1. New Mission**

Not even a sound was heard as the two shinobi jumped from branch to branch in the middle of The Fire's forest. Their destination, Uchiha secret hideout.

_Flashback_

_"You see, there__ is where the secret hideout of my clan is located" a young __genin__ was telling__ his female teammate._

_"Idiot"__ young __Kakashi__ muttered._

_The __genin__ looked at him offended. __"What did you sa__y?!"_

_"I said__ you're a complete idiot. If that's so secret then there's no reason for you to be telling everyone about it"_

_"Hey I'm not telling everyone! It was only meant for __Rin__ to hear!"_

_"But I happened to hear it as well. What if we were on a mission and you spill over that information. You have to be always careful about who might be hearing, __Obito__" __Kakashi__ added earning a glare from his teammate._

_End of Flashback_

'Even now, you still are a burden' Kakashi thought to himself.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura's voice spoke from behind.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"You must have heard it sometime but… last time we found Sasuke-kun he…"

"I know"

Sakura looked at him in surprise. "You know?…"

"Last time he didn't hear what I told him, but this time, I won't be repeating the same mistakes." Kakashi replied. "That's because, this time, I have someone to remind me what it was to lose an important person"

Sakura stared at him concerned "Kakashi sensei…"

_Flashback_

_Everybody looked at the __Akatsuki__ in front of them. Before their eyes, the familiar red eye with three pupils appeared in his face._

_"This couldn't be…" Yamato muttered._

_"__Sharingan__" __Naruto__ finished._

_"You tell us now, why is that you have the same eyes of __Sasuke__-kun!" Sakura yelled._

_"This is the eye of a true __Uchiha__" __Tobi__ added in a different voice. "However, mine isn't complete"_

_Kakashi's__ expression sudden changed as he recognized something in him. _

_"And that's because of you, __Kakashi__" __Tobi__ added removing his orange mask. Behind it was the face __Kakashi__ longed to see again but for all these years thought it was impossible to._

_"O-__Obito__"_

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry Kakashi sensei. We'll save your friend and defeat that bastard" Sakura assured. "And in the meantime, recover Sasuke-kun too"

"I already lost him, Sakura. Let's focus in warning Sasuke for now"

"B-but"

"As much as I want it to be, the one in that body isn't Obito. I guess it's like Orochimaru's body transferring technique that gets rid of the original soul for the host to get inside" Kakashi explained. "He might have had some troubles fixing that body, Obito died from a rock crash and he also gave me his left eye. That's why Madara is not as powerful as he was meant to be"

Sakura nodded in understanding.

"That's why… he needs another body. Another Uchiha body. And that means…"

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura gasped. "But Kakashi sensei, don't you think that with only the two of us…"

"That's why I left Naruto at the Village. I knew that with him, a battle was for sure" Kakashi said closing his eyes. "I want you to know that this time, we're not trying to bring Sasuke back"

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No matter how things get, our priority is to not let Madara achieve his goal" Kakashi continued explaining. "We know that at the level he is in he won't stand a match with Sasuke. That's why he's trying to force him now that he's weak from his battle with Itachi"

"He won't try anything after how he ended up during his fight with you"

"I bought us some time to come up with a plan. At least we know that if Sasuke wins, Konoha won't be threatened anymore. Sasuke's might have changed, but he's not the type of person who'd attack his Village without a reason"

_"People change. __Sasuke__ is not the __Sasuke__ you used to know"_

Sakura shook her head trying to blow Kabuto's words away. "That's right. Sasuke-kun's not like that"

Kakashi looked at Sakura with suspicion "But for that second plan. Naruto will be ready by then"

* * *

'It's just another weapon… it's just another weapon…' Naruto repeated himself in his mind. 'How can I beat that weapon!' 

_Flashback_

_"My ability to bend chakra in my eyes' region is what lets me do that. Those special abilities are what they call a __Kekkei__Genkai__"__Hyuuga__Hiashi__ explained._

_Naruto__ stood in the __Hyuuga__ manor paying attention. __"So, it's just that skill that's passed within a clan that makes your __doujutsu__ possible?"_

_"That's right" _

_"Just like any other skill…"_

_"Just like another weapon to put it in simple terms. To beat a __doujutsu__, you have to be really skilled, which I believe you are now. Your problem is you don't understand what you're facing, and for that reason I've been asked to teach you"_

_Naruto__ raised an eyebrow._

_"However, I'm not g__iving__ away my clan's secrets so easily. You'll have to figure it out yourself"_

_End of Flashback_

'What's the trick with this doujutsu?!' Naruto screamed mentally as he dodged a bunch of kunai that were directed straight at him. 'Why does he keep on finding me?!'

* * *

A Dog Nin waited the jounin and the kunoichi ahead of the road. "Kakashi" he said joining them. 

"So you've returned, Pakkun" Kakashi turned to see the little dog jumping along with them. "What did you find?"

"As expected, he's not alone"

Sakura looked at him worriedly. "Is he expecting us?"

"He doesn't even suspect but…"

Kakashi looked at him suspiciously. "What is it, Pakkun?"

"I could hear them talking about Naruto"

Sakura and Kakashi's eyes widened in shock as those words left Pakkun's mouth. Was he expecting Naruto to come and take him at that state?

"Kakashi sensei…"

"The mission stays at it is right now, Sakura. We need Naruto to learn how to repel a doujutsu in case it's a trap set by Sasuke for him"

"I'd like to say Sasuke-kun wouldn't do that but…"

"We can't afford to get into a fight with him and you know it"

'I just… want to take care of him again' Sakura thought holding back some tears. 'I'll bring you back, Sasuke-kun'


	2. Two weeks ago

**A/N: **Yes, this happened before the events in first chapter. Sorry, the next ones will stay 1k.

**2. Two weeks ago**

The door opened and Sakura entered the room. Naruto laid on his bed at Konoha hospital lost in thought and didn't notice her until she placed a piece of apple in a fork in front of his face.

"Here! Open your mouth" she instructed but Naruto could only stare at her in surprise.

Sakura blushed a bit. "Hey I'm only doing this because you can't do it on your own. Now open your mouth before I change my mind and maybe I'll let you starve to death"

If he had been in his usual mood he'd say something back as it was Sakura the one feeding him, but this time he only obeyed and ate the apple Sakura was offering him.

"Good" Sakura replied after he had swallowed and continued feeding him. 'It's strange, he hadn't said something back' she thought worriedly.

Naruto ate in silence… memories of how he ended up there flooded his mind

_Flashback_

_"A-__ra__… my __my__, with this kind of strength you're in no position to defeat __Sasuke__-kun" __Tobi__ said dodging every attack __Naruto__ made._

_"__Teme__… stop dodging and fight as a man!" __Naruto__ growled._

_"__Naruto__ You better not lose your patience with him__" __Kakashi__ yelled._

_Tobi__ turned his gaze towards him "If it isn't __Kakashi__. You're not ruining the fun here"_

_Kakashi's__ eye widened. "You know me?"_

_"I have the memories of all the bodies I've taken. This one had some interesting stuff but lacks strength so that's why I'm only dodging"_

_"Is he admitting he's weaker than __Naruto__?" Sakura asked surprised._

_"Well in strength__. T__his body is too week so that's why I'm using this" _

_Everybody's__ eyes w__idened in shock as they saw__ the fami__liar red eye with three pupils __in the __Akatsuki__ in front of him._

_"This couldn't be…" Yamato muttered._

_"__Sharingan__" __Naruto__ finished._

_"You tell us now, why is that you have the same eyes of __Sasuke__-kun!" Sakura yelled._

_"__This is the eye of a true __Uchiha__" __Tobi__ added in a different voice. "However, mine isn't complete"_

_Kakashi's__ expression sudden changed as he recognized something in him. _

_"And that's because of you, __Kakashi__" __Tobi__ added r__emoving his orange mask. Behind__ it was the face __Kakashi__ longed __to see again but for all these years __thought it was impossible to_

_"O-__Obito__"_

_"You know him sensei?" Sakura turned to him only to see the same expression __Naruto__ had once when they found __Sasuke__ for the first time in two and a half years. To see her sensei in that state was something she didn't expect, but he suddenly recovered when __Tobi__ spoke again._

_"__Obito__, is it? I remember him. A good boy, but he lacked what it was necessary __to become a real __Uchiha__"_

_"As I thought, you only look like him. Who are __you!__" __Kakashi__ yelled._

_"__Uchiha__Madara__" And with that, his three pupils merged forming the __Mangekyo__Sharingan__ for everybody's surprise._

_"Everybody, retreat!!"__ Yamato yelled as everyone jumped out of the place leaving __Kakashi__ with his own __Mangekyo__Sharingan__ to face him._

_"If I take your eye, __Kakashi__, I'll be invincible once again. __Do you think is safe for you to stay here?"_

_"Who said he's staying alone?" __Naruto's__ voice came from behind as he jumped into him with a __Rasengan__ in his hand. _

_"Wait, __Naruto__!" __Kakashi__ yelled. "You have no chance against that __doujutsu__"_

_"As I said, you're not at the same level as __Sasuke__-kun__" __Madara's__ voice was the last thing __Naruto__ heard before he got __into __Tsukiyomi__. When he woke up he was already at that bed and Sakura by his side._

_End of Flashback_

"You haven't said anything, Naruto" Sakura spoke again. "Didn't you like the apple? Was it too sour?"

Naruto shook his head. "The fruit was fine, thanks"

Sakura looked at him concerned. "If anything's troubling you…"

Naruto turned to watch her in surprise. "I'm fine really, sorry for worrying you, Sakura-chan" he replied pulling one of his usual grins and then added with a serious face "I just need to get stronger"

"I think I know how you could do that" Kakashi's voice surprised both of them. They didn't see him coming into the room.

"Kakashi sensei…" Naruto muttered.

Kakashi smiled at him. "It's ok, Naruto. I'm not mad at you for stepping into the battle"

Naruto lowered his head.

"You know, Madara's not as strong as he used to be" Kakashi continued making Naruto look at him with curiosity. "I can tell that by the way he attacked you. If he'd be at Itachi's level, you'd have been in a deep coma"

Naruto tensed. "B-But wouldn't Tsunade no obaa-chan healed me like she did to Sasuke once?"

"Yeah, of course. She didn't do anything to you this time. You were able to overcome it by yourself. That's a huge improvement but… not good if you face Madara again"

"So what you're saying is…"

"You need training" Kakashi interrupted him. "And with that, I'm positive you'll have a chance with Sasuke too"

Naruto's gaze hardened. "So when you start training me?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not the one training you, Naruto"

"What?! But Kakashi sensei… there's no one else with a Mangekyo Sharingan to help him!" Sakura added.

"I know, Sakura" Kakashi answered. "But I have another important mission I have to take care of" he added looking at both of them. "Tsunade-sama already gave me her consent"

"B-But… what about Naruto's training?"

"Do you have someone else in mind?" Naruto asked.

"In the mean time, if you train with direct influence of a Sharingan, you'll only get weaker. As in all training, you have to start with the basics" Kakashi explained.

"I see" Sakura nodded, calming herself.

"You have to learn what's behind a doujustu. And for that, Konoha has the greatest clan you can learn from"

"The greatest clan with a doujustu?" Sakura asked curiously.

"I've already talked with the head clan and he's willing to help you Naruto" Tsunade said entering Naruto's room.

"Tsunade no obaa-chan!" Naruto cried when he saw her standing at the door frame.

"He's come to see you" she said turning outside of the room. "You can enter now, Hiashi-sama"


	3. New training begins

**A/N:** Ok I'm not posting the others until I get reviews -.-' Ps Sasuke's in the next one xD

**3. New training begins**

"Hiashi-sama" Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"Hinata's father?" Naruto asked a bit insecure.

"Tsunade-sama has already told me about what had happened. I'll be looking forward to our training, Naruto"

"Understood-ttebayo"

**_A few days from then_**

"The truth about a doujustu" Hiashi started. "What do you think it is?"

Naruto looked at him a bit puzzled. "Isn't it… a Kekkei Genkai?"

Hiashi sighed, teaching him was going to be more difficult than he thought. "Yeah, it's a special ability some clans posses, but instead of elemental jutsu, a doujustu goes beyond. Let me show you"

Hiashi walked over to the middle of the garden and muttered _Byakugan_. "I can see many things with these eyes. My ability to bend chakra in my eyes' region is what lets me do that. Those special abilities are what they call a Kekkei Genkai"

"So, it's just that skill that's passed within a clan that makes your doujutsu possible?"

"That's right" Hiashi allowed himself to smile. 'This kid starts to learn faster'

"Just like any other skill…"

"Just like another weapon to put it in simple terms. To beat a doujutsu, you have to be really skilled, which I believe you are now. Your problem is you don't understand what you're facing, and for that reason I've been asked to teach you"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"However, I'm not giving away my clan's secrets so easily. You'll have to figure it out yourself"

"What?!"

"You are a close range fighter just like me, but we're not supposed to spar so I'll be attacking you with these" Hiashi added throwing a bunch of kunai to Naruto's feet.

Naruto looked at them with a questioning look.

"I'll be throwing you these, if you're able to fool me and do not let me aim at you correctly, you've already solved the first mystery and then we'll pass to the second part of the training"

"So I just can't dodge them, right?"

"No you can't. If you dodge them you won't solve the source of the problem. That's why I'll require a great concentration from your part"

"Got it-ttebayo. When do we start?"

"Now" Hiashi smirked activating his _Byakugan_ and throwing the first dozen of kunai at Naruto.

Naruto jumped instinctively "What? Wait-ttebayo!!"

**_Back to the present_**

"We're done for today" Hiashi said dismissing Naruto.

Naruto stood up cleaning himself from the dust. "Hai" he nodded trying to hide his disappointment and then turned to leave.

"Naruto" Hiashi called from the back making him tense. "How are you improving? I must take all these days you've come to our training session not only to learn how to dodge"

"I-I… have it almost figured it out" he lied. The truth was he didn't even have the slight clue about how to trick that doujutsu.

"Good" Hiashi replied. "Now that you have your guesses I can let you be for a while"

Naruto shocked. "What?! Are you saying you're not gonna train me tomorrow?"

"I have this meeting I can't get away of. But don't worry, I'm sure you'll have it by the time we'll meet again"

"And when will it be?"

"In three days from now I expect. Tsunade-sama told me we have no time to waste"

"Right" Naruto turned his gaze at the floor.

"Now if you need help while I'm out, you can always ask Neji or Hinata. But don't even think to ask them directly" he warned.

Naruto gulped. "S-Sure-ttebayo. I-I don't think I'd ask them for any help at all" he laughed nervously. This guy was intimidating! He suddenly felt bad for Hinata and Neji.

"Good. You can go now"

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep that night trying to figure out what was behind that doujutsu. Another weapon? He thought. It should be easier to imagine if it was something he could touch. A weapon that lets the user see through everything. Only the Hyuugas were able to use that weapon… so he had to find another _weapon_ that could repel theirs. That was it. Easier said than done, though. He had to learn how it worked. Hiashi wasn't that clear explaining it to him. Was he expecting him to figure out that too? He only knew that he couldn't do it alone. So the only thing left for him to do was… ask Neji or Hinata. The one thing Hiashi forbid him to do. Tomorrow would be a long day for him.

* * *

"We're taking a rest for now, Sakura" 

"Hai"

"We're close from here but I don't want to arrive this late at night. We'll enter tomorrow morning"

"Understood"

* * *

Hinata got up early that morning. Today her father was attending a meeting out of the Village and that meant not Naruto until her father returned. She still remembered the first time she saw the blond in her house; she was too surprised she almost fainted. It was good she didn't or she'd have had some problems explaining her father the situation. 

_Flashback_

_"Leaving on a mission?" asked __Neji__ when he met his cousin standing at her father's __room door._

_"H-__Hai__Neji-niisan__ I was looking for father right now, before I leave"_

_"He's in the training ground of the manor" __Neji__ informed. "But there's something you should know before…"_

_Hinata__ didn't let her cousin finish "I won't interrupt him that much. I'll be leaving now" _

_If only she had let him warn her about __who__ she was going to see with her father…_

_"Sorry to interrupt you, __fa__…" she couldn't finish her sentence as her lavender eyes met the blue ones of her long time crush. She wanted so much to go and say 'Hi'__ but her body didn't respond her._

_"Long __time no see, __Hinata__" __Nar__uto__ greeted with his usual grin._

_Hiashi__ looked up at his daughter. "Is there anything you need, __Hinata__?"_

_Fortunately for her, her father's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "I-I wanted to tell you… I'll be leaving for a mission now"_

_Hiashi__ nodded. "You can go now"_

_"H-__Hai__" she answered back. "__Ano__…"__ she dared to add__. "May I know why __is __Naruto__-kun__ here?" she asked nervously._

_"Your dad is training me" __Naruto__ answered before __Hiashi__ could __reply__. "I was told he'__d teach me__ how to fight against a __doujutsu__"_

_Hinata__ looked amazed. "Oh, so that was it"_

_"__Is there anything else you want to know?" __Hiashi__ asked calmly but __Hinata__ tensed either way._

_"N-No. I'm going now" she replied nervously. "Goodbye father"_

_Hiashi__ nodded in response._

_"G-Goodbye, __Naruto__-kun"__ she added blushing a bit and turned around before her father noticed it._

_"See __ya__Hinata__!" she heard __Naruto__ yell from behind._

_She let go a sigh once she was sure none of them could hear her. With a smile, she went out of her house. __Naruto__ will be hanging around her house more __often,__ and just the thought of having him that near made her happy._

_End of Flashback_

"I-I guess… there's no chance of meeting Naruto today" she sighed hopelessly. However, the day was just starting.


	4. Old friends

**A/N:** As said in my profile, I'm giving this story a chance to get sme reviews before I delete it uu

**4. Old Friends**

"Sakura"

The kunoichi looked up at the jounin. They were now at the entrance of the hideout. Not like it looked like a hideout itself, it was more like an abandoned castle or something.

"Yes?"

"Let me do the talking first" Kakashi said earning a not so approving nod from Sakura.

* * *

Team Hebi rested in the middle chamber of the building. Sasuke laid on a bed all bandaged up.

"They are here" Karin said. "I feel two chakras coming in!"

Sasuke looked up at her not showing his surprise.

"You want me to do something, Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Depends on who they are. If it's Konoha bring them here. I'd like to have some words with them before you can have it your way"

"Roger!" Suigetsu added leaving the room.

Sasuke's gaze turned to Karin. "What?" she said.

"Go with him, he wouldn't be able to find them on his own" Sasuke said.

Karin sighed heavily and followed the path Suigetsu took.

"I also want you to take Juugo with you. I'd want to meet them alone"

"Isn't it dangerous in your state?" Karin replied worriedly.

"I'll be fine. They won't kill me" Sasuke answered back lazily.

With a nod, Juugo was dismissed too.

* * *

Sakura scanned the surroundings when Kakashi suddenly stopped. "Kakashi sensei…"

"We have some company, Sakura"

The kunoichi looked behind to find Suigetsu standing next to Karin. Juugo appeared next in front of them.

"Well well, it was the Leaf after all" Suigetsu said.

"Sasuke wants to have a word with you guys so you better follow us" Karin instructed walking past Kakashi and Sakura where Juugo was. "Follow me"

Sakura gave Kakashi a worried look but he only nodded.

"I'll be staying at the back just in case" they heard Suigetsu said and both of them started walking behind Karin and Juugo.

* * *

Naruto entered the Hyuuga manor. After several days under training the guards let him pass without even asking. The one he was looking for this time, however, wasn't Hiashi but…

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata's voice was heard at the end of the corridor he was walking.

"Hinata…" his eyes widened in joy when he found her. Of all of his chances to find a suitable training partner he had to find her. It was his lucky day.

"Hinata!" he run towards her.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried when he saw him barely sitting in his bed. He was so beaten up and bandages covering his forehead and almost all his chest and both arms. She could see the one in his right leg was bleeding a bit.

Sasuke looked at her untouched he then waited for the other one to enter the room, however, he didn't turn out to be what he was expecting to see.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?"

"I'm sorry I'm not Naruto, Sasuke. But I had to come some time, didn't' I?"

Sasuke looked at him annoyed. "I just wanted to have a last talk with him. But seems you're not going to be able to give him my message either. It would have been easier to tell him personally"

"Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura cried worriedly but Sasuke didn't let her finish.

"You can go now, Karin" Sasuke ordered. "Don't stay too close"

Kakashi watched as team Hebi left the room before facing Sasuke. Next to him he found Sakura who took the opportunity to get closer to him.

"You're wounded, let me help you" she said with a pleading eyes.

Sasuke turned to her. "Now you are helping the enemy, Sakura?"

"I'd never consider you an enemy, Sasuke-kun"

"According to the bingo book, Sakura…" Kakashi pointed but wasn't able to finish.

"Even if you are for Konoha…" she added. "For me… for me you'll always be my precious person"

Kakashi looked at her in surprise. Who might have thought she still had those kinds of feelings for him?

"So please, let me treat you" she said placing both of her hands on top of his bleeding leg as green chakra emerged from them.

When Sasuke didn't object Kakashi continued. "The reason why we are here, Sasuke, isn't just to take care of your wounds"

Sasuke turned to look at him.

"I must suppose you already know you're not the last Uchiha yet"

"I do. And what do you guys have to do with that?"

Kakashi sighed. "Very well, then. What are you going to do about it?"

"Kill him of course. He was next on my list after my brother"

Sakura glanced at him worriedly but as Sasuke's stare focused on her she decided to keep what she was doing.

"Right now he knows about your state and is preparing to attack you now that you're weak"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yelped due to his sudden reaction. Sasuke turned to her and returned to his previous position so she could continue healing him.

Kakashi continued. "That's what we can't let happen"

"Your leg is fine now" Sakura added forming a smile as she looked at Sasuke who moved his leg to check it. "I'll do your right arm now, stay still"

"Well we've bought you some time for now. He's not the same Madara from before, I'm sure that in good shape you'd be able to kill him. That's all we came to say"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "So you've found him"

"Say you haven't met him before?" Kakashi replied.

"I didn't know about him until Itachi told me" Sasuke moved his arm for Sakura. "I've been told he has operated in Akatsuki's shadows"

"He's a member itself… and just like Orochimaru, he survived switching bodies"

Sasuke looked at Kakashi intently. "So how does he look like?"

Kakashi lowered his head.

"Sasuke-kun, you shouldn't ask him that stuff"

Sasuke turned to Sakura questioningly.

"It's ok, Sakura. You don't have to worry about me" Kakashi said with an assuring grin. "He looks like the person who gave me this eye"

Sasuke's eye widened.

Kakashi looked straight at Sasuke. "That means, yet another Uchiha"

"That's why, Sasuke-kun… he's a powerful rival for you to handle in this state" Sakura added caringly.

"Why would you care if I win or lose" Sasuke asked looking at the ground.

Kakashi knew what he was getting at. "Madara is a dangerous person. We don't want him to take advantage of you, that's why we came, to inform you about his plans. It's up to you know if you let him reach his goal that happened to be just like Orochimaru's, take over your body"

Sasuke smirked. "As if I'm letting that happen. I could stand Orochimaru cause he was the one with power but I'm not letting a whimp like Madara to do it"

Sakura smiled for a bit but then her grin vanished. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke turned to face her.

"Your arm… will take a while to heal"

"It's all right, it doesn't bother me"

"That's not what I meant!" Sakura yelled. "I'm staying until you're full recovered"

Determination was shown in Sakura's eyes. Kakashi could only agree with her decision, it was, after all, the best for now as they couldn't leave without a fight.

"We need you not to lose against him" Kakashi added and left the chamber. He'd give those two a few minutes alone.


	5. New Hope

**5. New Hope**

Naruto could feel her. She was watching him. Much closer than he wanted her to.

"Now Hinata, it's my turn to disappear" he whispered and as soon as he said it, his chakra mixed with his surroundings. He could sense her surprise. Oh how he loved it! If only it was Hiashi and not her, he would have hit him with all his strength. But the truth was, the old man wouldn't arrive in a few days and he needed to test his new development.

Sneaking behind her with a true skill of a ninja, he managed to hide under a bush just behind her. He watched her scan the place tensed. He could just jump on her and tackle but she looked so cute for him to do that...

_Wait…__ did __I__ think __she was __cute?_

CRACK

He stepped on a fallen branch. _Stupid __Naruto__, you got distracted!_ When Hinata turned her head towards him he did the only thing he could at the moment.

He hugged her.

* * *

"Naruto knows you are here?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, he doesn't. Kakashi told him he'd go on a reconnaissance mission and needed a medic nin like me with him" she explained. "You must understand he'd be wanting to follow us if we told him we were going to see you"

Sasuke chuckled. "Why didn't you let him follow you? After all, it was him the one I wanted to see" Sasuke looked up at Sakura. "Not you"

Sakura's eyes widened as tears started to drop on her cheeks. "T-That night… I told you I'd do anything for you if you stayed… that I wouldn't be a burden if you take me with you… yet you left" she said between sobs. "This time I want to help you… I don't want to be a burden like I've used to be... Even for him… all I could do was so little…"

Sasuke stared at her as she sobbed. "Sakura… you…"

"I once said you were my most precious person. And that fact won't change even if you say that you hate me"

Sasuke lowered his head and laid in the bed turning his back at her. "Don't cry anymore, it's annoying"

* * *

"Na… Naruto-kun?" Hinata mumbled trying to assimilate the fact that her love had his arms around her waist.

"How I was? You didn't sense me getting closer, right?" Naruto replied with a grin.

"I-I'm sure sensing you now" she answered blushing as Naruto noticed he was still hugging her.

Blushing as well he jerked away from her. "S-Sorry Hinata!!" he stuttered moving his hands in front of him defensively. "I didn't mean to upset you"

Hinata looked at him surprised.

"I-I just thought that it'd be mean from me to tackle you from behind so I just…"

"It's ok, Naruto-kun" she cut him before he could apologize correctly. "I wasn't mad at you. Just surprised" she added looking away from him.

Naruto watched her in awe. If she'd been like the others he'd sure have ended up with a black eye.

"Ano, are you telling me how you managed to get there without me even noticing it?" he could see the little smile she was hiding as she said that. Was she happy for him? That made him feel unusually honored. The feeling didn't last long as Hinata's face suddenly saddened.

"Maybe it was because I wasn't good enough. You should have asked Neji to train you"

"N-No!!" Naruto cried making Hinata look up at him in surprise. "I promised your father I wouldn't let the secret split out. But this was supposed to happen"

Hinata looked at him intrigued.

"What I mean is…" Naruto added. "… I had to come up with a plan to disable your Byakugan and this is just what I did! Now I'll kick your father's ass when he comes back!" he cried grinning.

Hinata smiled again, and he couldn't help but feel the previous sensation one more time. "And if it was Neji, I would have ended up with a bruise somewhere in my body for hugging him"

"Heh!?"

Naruto wouldn't change.

* * *

"How long has he been asleep?" Kakashi asked when he entered the room where Sasuke was. Sakura was sitting by his side caressing his head in way a mother would do.

"Not too long. I finished his left elbow just a minute ago" Sakura answered looking back at Kakashi.

"Good. With some luck, Madara wouldn't have a medic nin by his side"

_Flashback_

_Madara__ laid on the ground from exhaustion as his hand covered his only eye. __Kakashi__ stood in front of him panting as__ well. He then__ turned his gaze to __Naruto__ who__la__id__ unconscious on the floor. From a near tree they could see another __Akatsuki__ emerge._

_"As much as I wanted __Itachi__ to win… your predictions about __Sasuke__ were true" __Zetsu's__ voice was heard. "Now there are only two __Uchihas__"_

_"And soon it will be one"__Madara__ a__dded__. "Take me out of here"_

_End of Flashback_

"What a loathesome guy" Sakura muttered into her teeth. Noticing her sensei didn't add anymore she asked. "By the way, where have you been all this time, sensei?"

"I just had a little talk with Sasuke's teammates" Kakashi answered with a grin. "Now they won't have any objection for us to stay a little while"

Sakura looked at him surprised. "Just what did you…?"

"Let's say… I have a way with words"


	6. True Feelings

**6. ****True Feelings**

_"Everyone!!__ Listen, I have someone that I like! __Wanna__ know who it is?!"__ young Sakura cried running towards her friends._

_"Tell us all about it"_

_"Please don't say __Sasuke__-kun"_

_Sakura blinked. __"Huh? How did you know?"_

_"Hey __Ino__, Sakura sure seems cheerier these days"__ A girl commented._

_"What are you talking about? __Sasuke__-kun is super popular"__ explained another kid._

_"Oh really?"__ asked Sakura._

_"Bah __She's__ just hiding her feelings"_

_"I bet she really doesn't care about him at all and she's saying this just to fit in"_

_"What? No! I really like him!!"_

The group of kids surrounded little Sakura and what began as a memory turned into a nightmare.

"No!! I really like him!" Sakura yelled waking up. It was still dawn and the fire was about to extinct. Right, she was supposed to take the guard but failed as she felt asleep. She was lucky Kakashi didn't wake up with her screams… which was quite unusual but didn't let that fact bother her.

They were now on their way back and a few miles from Konoha, hopefully they will be arriving on time. After leaving Sasuke behind, there wasn't a day without Sakura worrying about him. Of course he had became really strong, but watching him in that condition made her remember all that times when they were little…

'Of course… that's the Sasuke-kun I fell in love with long time ago…' Sakua finally realized after a long session of nightmares that night.

"Any news, Sakura?" Kakashi asked standing up.

Sakura looked at her surroundings, the sun had already rose. "No, we can continue now"

* * *

"I've seen you've come with a trick, Naruto" Hiashi commented as he hit a _Kage__Bunshin_ instead of the real Naruto.

"Of course, it wouldn't do if I just disappear mysteriously, right?" Naruto grinned.

Hiashi smiled complacent. "Now Naruto, you've mastered your own way to fight a Byakugan user"

"Huh?" Naruto's eyes widened. "Does this mean…"

"You're now able to face Kakashi in your training but, you have to remember what I've told you about analyzing your opponent's technique first. You were only able to do this by observing"

"Right!"

"And remember not to share these secrets with anyone or I'll take care myself that you don't see the daylights again" he warned darkly scaring Naruto. "You'll be fine" he added with a grin.

Naruto sighed, the old man could be creepy some times.

"Oh, Hinata there you are" he heard Hiashi said and his eyes immediately focused in the Hyuuga heiress. He had got used to watch her a lot lately... Actually they had become somewhat close and he started to like that. He remembered having felt that kind of feeling before but couldn't remember when... Was it when Sakura started aknowledging him? Well it was natural as he liked the girl, didn't he? But why Hinata? He was sure he didn't like her in that way, or he did?

"Please get us some tea" Naruto heard Hiashi order and soon Hinata was out of sight.

"Is there anything wrong?" asked Hiashi noticing how his new pupil was spacing out.

Naruto almost jumped with Hiashi's voice. Damn, was he that distracted? "I-It's nothing" he replied nervously. "I'm a bit thirsty too"

Hiashi nodded. "Right, Hinata will be back soon with some tea"

"Oh I'd love that" Naruto replied unconsciously but covered his mouth instantly. "I mean, I'd love some tea"

Hiashi looked at him suspiciously but decided to let that go as he spotted Neji walking towards them.

"Hiashi-sama, grandfather wants to see you" he informed.

"I'm afraid I'd have to leave you, Naruto" Hiashi turned to the blond. "You can have my tea" he added making Naruto blush from embarrassment.

Neji looked at them intrigued. Since when were they that close?

"Make him some company, Neji" Hiashi said walking away from them.

An awkward silence followed. Naruto looked several times at where he assumed the kitchen was but Hinata was nowhere to be seen. Finally, it was Neji's turn to speak.

"Since when have you been so familiar with Hinata-sama's father?" he asked. He didn't use any accusing tone but Naruto tensed nevertheless.

"H-He was chosen to train me while Kakashi sensei was out of the Village" Naruto answered. An idea popped in his mind, he was now able to defeat Neji in an easily way. "He was teaching me the way how to fight a doujutsu" Naruto added.

Neji nodded. "You must know that not all the doujutsu users in a clan have the same abilities"

Naruto's head drop to a side. "What do you mean?"

"You think you can now defeat me but the truth is that you've only defeated Hiashi-sama's way of using _Byakugan_"

"I know I've only mastered the basics but… I'm positive I can come up with a way of defeating yours"

Neji smirked. "Of course you will"

Naruto looked at him startled. Was he complimenting him?

"But not in a near future"

Naruto smirked too. Neji was way stronger than he was when they first fought and fighting him would become a new challenge.

"By the way, Naruto. I've heard Gai sensei saying that Kakashi-san and Sakura-san were arriving today"

"Are they?!" Naruto couldn't hide his excitement.

"N-Neji-niisan" both of them heard Hinata gasp.

* * *

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura called once they spotted the gates of Konoha.

"Yeah you can rest a bit, Sakura. I can see you didn't sleep well last night"

"Heh! N-No, that wasn't what I was going to say" she replied back but Kakashi only grinned.

"Is that, so? Then I want you to report to Naruto about our mission. I'll go to Tsunade-sama"

"But isn't he going to take it a bit personal that we left him on purpose?" Sakura protested. "I mean, he'd also be expecting to see you as you were supposed to train him"

"Yeah that's the reason why it has to be you the one who gives him the news about Sasuke. And for that other thing, you can tell him I'll be meeting him at the training grounds this afternoon"

"Hai" Sakura sighed hopelessly.

* * *

**A/N:** haha funny the chapter title I chose… for the announcements I have to make…

First of all, the story will be taking a little twist. Taking that Sakura has yet to resolve her feelings towards Sasuke in the real story, I'd take the liberty of developing them myself in this fic (that's why I started this in the first place). Second, I've changed the path I'm leading the NaruHina in here, I mean, Hinata hasn't decided yet whether she likes Naruto or not so… I'm not forcing that in my fic… it'll happen slowly. So yeah, you can say it'll become a bit Team 7 centric. More reasons about why I decided this, you can find them in my journal if you're THAT interested (click on the Homepage link in my profile). I haven't received reviews in a while so I'm not sure if someone is actually reading this.


	7. Sharingan

**7. Sharingan**

"WHAT?!"

Naruto's voice could be heard all over Konoha when Sakura told him she had seen Sasuke.

"Calm down, Naruto… you must understand that with you… " Sakura tried to explain. "We didn't go to bring Sasuke-kun back" she admitted.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her sympathetically. Leaving him again would have been sad enough for her.

"How is he? Did he ask for me?" Naruto asked wistfully.

Sakura looked at him and nodded effusively. "You were the only one the wanted to see. It took a lot of effort to make him listen to what we went to say"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Did he...!? Sasuke…" he couldn't help but form a smile.

"Naruto…" Sakura muttered worriedly. "It's not as good as it sounds"

"I don't care what Sasuke wanted to see me for as long as he did want it" Naruto replied. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you still have things to tell me"

"Yeah. The reason why we went to warn him about Madara was because their battle will be of great impact to Konoha"

Naruto looked at Sakura questioningly as she explained it. "You know… Madara was the one attempting to end Konoha's peace all this years, right?"

"Yeah, I heard Tsunade no obaa-chan mentioning it before"

"But he's still weak in that form so he needs Sasuke-kun to do the job"

Naruto chuckled. "As if Sasuke'd let him manipulate him"

"I wouldn't be that sure, Naruto" Sakura cut him earning a worried look from the blond. "Kakashi sensei said Madara's final goal is to take control of Sasuke-kun's body, just like Orochimaru once did"

"Heh? What a weirdo… I really don't know what's so great about Sasuke's body" Naruto pouted earning a punch from a very flushed Sakura.

"Don't say that kind of weird things, Naruto!" she cried still red as a tomato.

"W-Why did you get that mad, Sakura-chan" Naruto groaned from the floor. He acted like a little kid sometimes.

"Oh look what time is already!" cried Sakura changing the topic. "Kakashi sensei told me to tell you he will be meeting you at the training grounds so you must better leave"

"Huh? Weren't you going to finish telling me about Sasuke?"

"I-I'll tell you another time, now you better go"

* * *

"Kakashi sensei, you're late!" yelled Naruto when his sensei appeared in their meeting place.

"Am I? I thought I told Sakura I'd be meeting you at afternoon"

"Well she sure didn't remember it like that" Naruto complaint.

"Anyway, Naruto. Hiashi told me you made quite a progress"

Naruto grinned like an idiot. "I sure did! Now are you going to train me?"

"Well… yes… and…"

Naruto's smile faded as he narrowed his eyes in disappointment. "It's not training, right?"

"So you did learn something"

"Yeah… Hinata's dad told me the first thing to do before you face a doujutsu user is to study how your opponent uses it and try to figure out a weak point"

"That's right, Naruto. Do you know how Sharingan works?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "It allows you to copy things" he finally said.

"Those are the basics, Naruto. I'm sure you've noticed when Sasuke was with us, the improvements he made each time"

Naruto looked at him quizzically.

"You did notice, right?"

"Naruto…"

"Well maybe I was more interested in other things from him than his abbilities" Naruto protested in defense.

"Other things from him …?" Kakashi repeated cautiously.

"Yeah, you know, like surpassing him" Naruto continued, unaware of how weird he had sounded a moment ago.

"No wonder why you never made a progress" Kakashi muttered.

"What did you say?!"

"Hum, nothing"

Naruto pouted.

"Well it seems I have to summarize it for you" Kakashi added in defeat opening his left eye. "How many pupils do you see?" he asked.

"Four" Naruto answered. "One in the middle and three around it"

"Those three pupils you see around are called tomoes. When an Uchiha first awakens his Sharingan there is only one" explained Kakashi. "In that stage it allows the user to see all the movements of his opponent. You must remember it during your fight with Haku. That was the first time Sasuke used his Sharingan"

"Yeah, sure. That time Sasuke was awesome but I couldn't see the whole thing" Naruto added nostalgically.

"Let's move on. The second tomoe allows the user to copy all the techniques he sees"

"So that's why Sasuke was able to use Fuzzy Brows's technique during the Chunnin Exams"

"Yeah, I believe that's when he awakened the second stage"

"So… the next stage is yours?"

"Yeah and this makes me able to predict your motions"

Naruto looked at him in shock.

"Well not exactly, for us it looks like the opponent is going in slow motion and that's why we could predict his next movement"

"So that's why…"

"That's why in your fight with Sasuke he could predict your every move. Yes, that's when he reached the last tomoe"

"I see… "

"But I have faith you'll manage to do something about it. You're not the number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja for nothing" Kakashi grinned making Naruto chuckle. 

"Yeah, I won't be that easy to read"

"So you think you can come with something for it?"

Naruto looked at him hopelessly.

"There are a few things more" Kakashi added gaining Naruto's attention one more time. "It'd be probably that he'd use some kind of genjutsu. And you're genjutsu skills are really lame"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, sulking.

"You have to work on them, at least the basics to escape from them"

"You going to help me with that, I guess"

"Yeah, eventually. At your level it'd be kinda dangerous" Kakashi replied. "One more thing, don't forget Sharingan can see the color of chakra so your abilities gained training with the Hyuuga can come in handy"

"Sure-ttebayo!"

"Well, that was all. See you, Naruto" finished Kakashi.

"Hah? Weren't you going to train me?!" cried Naruto.

"I only came here to tell you what to do. Once you've figured out how to fight a Sharingan come to me and we'll start training"

And with that he disappeared in a poof.


	8. A reason

**8. A reason**

Kakashi had left him a hard task. Even if he knew that without training he wouldn't be able to meet Sasuke again, his hopes of that happening soon died at every day it passed.

'That bastard can't be that powerful' Naruto groaned inwardly in frustration. Thinking hadn't been one of his strengths, but he sure knew to whom it was.

* * *

"So that's what you told him" Kakashi asked Sakura the next day after his meeting with Naruto.

"Yeah… I couldn't get the courage to tell him the shape Sasuke was in, nor the true intentions he had with him" she added, lowering her head.

"Well, not that it matters, anyway" Kakashi replied calmly earning a look of disbelief from Sakura. "I mean, that'd have to wait until he's prepared to face him again"

"Hum… well, about that…"

"So you know" Sakura looked at her sensei in shock. "Don't look that surprised, Sakura. I've been thinking it for some time. I might be wrong but I'd say Sasuke knows something about us that we don't"

Sakura looked at her sensei in awe. "That wasn't exactly what I was going to say"

"Not like you'd put it" Kakashi added. "Lately I've been making up some theories about Sasuke's attitude. I'm pretty sure you know it better than myself, Sakura"

"Well I…"

"For Orochimaru wanting to kill his former comrades he must have known the true intentions of Akatsuki. That makes me think that he'd have eventually trust Sasuke with that information"

"So you're telling me that he knew why they were after Naruto?"

"He was aware, at least at some point, yeah" Kakashi replied. "But I couldn't read from Sasuke's expression how he felt about that"

Sakura remembered how he warned her about that "Maybe I can…"

_Flashback_

"_How long are you going to keep on coming?" asked Sasuke after Sakura entered his room. It had been several days since Kakashi and she first arrived. _

"_I've told you I won't leave until you're full recovered" Sakura answered firmly avoiding his cold gaze and started healing his arm._

_That new attitude of her was interesting. He was surprised she still trusted in him after all this time. He had to prove her wrong. _

"_Even if you say so" he added. "There's no guaranty I won't go and destroy Konoha after this"_

_Sakura turned to at him with a mix or fear and worry in her eyes. "You wouldn't dare…" she muttered. "Naruto and I…"_

"_I've already told you I'm though with all of you"_

"_I can't believe that!" she protested._

_Sasuke looked at her with curiosity. "Are you going to leave alone now?"_

"_N… No" she lowered her head and continued the healing she had stopped for a moment. "If it comes to that, I'll be the one who'd stop you" Sakura added but silence was the only response she got. "Remember I do know how your body works now" she pointed with a menacing tone in her voice but yet playfully._

"_I should have known you've got your back up plan"_

"_You know me no more" Sakura rushed in arguing._

"_I could say the same" replied the Uchiha looking at her with the corner of his eye._

"_That may be true, and I really miss the old Sasuke I fell in love with"_

_He sighed inwardly. "You never understood me"_

_Sakura gasped. Now, she didn't see that coming. He noticed how she had taken it and continued not bothering to look at her while doing so. "Love, friendship, power… We all wanted different things from team 7. And neither of us got it"_

"_T-That's not completely truth" _

_Sasuke looked back at her intrigued._

"_It's thanks to team 7 that we've grown up to what we are now. For Naruto and I team 7 was everything…" she argued. "Your left made us realize the flaws in our teamwork and the will of bringing you back to us made us get stronger. That's why now I'm able to be here helping you this time and no otherwise. You claim that emotions only make you grow weaker but in our case that's what had made us get stronger"_

"_Team work… hmph"_

"_You remember it too. That's the true strength of a shinobi"_

_Sasuke turned away. "I don't follow that path anymore"_

_Sakura sighed, she wasn't making any progress. "But yet you're following your brother's path, doing exactly what he told you"_

_Sasuke frowned, his eyes full of rage as he stared at his bed. It was true, always since he remembered, he had been manipulated. Pushed to act like he did. And that was why he wanted to finish the source of his problems._

"_You still can't understand me" he finally replied after calming himself. It wasn't until several minutes when a tear dropped in his arm that he noticed Sakura had been crying._

_She wiped her face and continued what she was doing avoiding Sasuke's cold gaze._

"_I thought I'd told you not to cry"_

"_I-I'm sorry… I won't trouble you anymore" she answered with a cracked voice._

_Sasuke sighed. "Not because of me" _

"_Huh!?"_

"_It's not worth your time. I've already chosen my path and won't go back. Do yourself a favor and forget about me. If not for you, do it for Naruto, he doesn't need to be chasing me all the time. He'd only get killed… the idiot"_

_Sakura's eyes widened… what was that just now? She was sure he wasn't talking about him being the one that'd kill him._

"_By who? He doesn't fear you and you know it" she answered cautiously._

"_Sakura, there's a reason why I decided to do this by myself. I don't care if you can't understand it, not even Naruto" he growled. "And as for him… I'm the one who has to kill him, not anyone else"_

* * *

**A/N:** Warui warui, sorry I'm late, I had to work really hard with the plot plus my classes had begun again and wasn't be able to write that often. I've officially finished my midterm exams so that's why I posting.

I had decided to write a bunch of chapters at once and post them little by little so you won't have to wait that much… so that's the main reason I'm late (sighs). Enjoy the three chapters in a row (I know they are short but that's all I could write in my free time… yeah I had no free time). Plus, I'm waiting for the manga developments for new ideas :P


	9. About Sasuke

**9. About Sasuke**

"You put it like he's invincible" Shikamaru added after Naruto finished explaining his problem.

"Yeah, and not only that. I can't hide my chakra from him like I did with Hinata's father because he has already seen inside me. It's not like I can hide my chakra camouflaging it with the Kyuubi's"

"So then you have to try something else. Maybe not hiding it but…" Naruto looked at him with curiosity.

"Trick his eyes"

* * *

"Kakashi sensei…"

"Hm? What is it, Sakura?"

"Sasuke did know something… I have reasons to believe that he's not through with Konoha at all"

"Are you going to tell me what you know?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow. Since the day they left the hideout Sakura had refused to tell him what had happened with Sasuke. He didn't ask her either, he was wanting it wouldn't come to that point. He was glad she was the one sharing.

"He did mention something I didn't understand until now" Sakura continued under the intense stare of her sensei. "Something about Naruto…"

_Flashback_

"_It all ends to be about him… and that time either… I couldn't end him like I intended"_

_Sakura's eyes widened in worry. "S-Sasuke-kun… you"_

"_Why are you here, anyway?" Sasuke looked at her in annoyance. "You've healed me completely"_

_Sakura shook her head. "There's nothing more I can do. You only have to rest and don't overdo yourself"_

_Sasuke chuckled with a 'Hmph'._

"_As if you'd do what I say" Sakura spoke his sentence. "It's the first time since we've arrived that I've seen you relax"_

"_I have better things to do and yet you're making me rest?" he replied not as annoyed as he intended to sound._

"_Well, yeah" she answered firmly. "You better do it unless you want to lose to him"_

_Sasuke didn't answer. He knew she was right…_

"_You really want to kill him" it wasn't a question._

"_There are things you don't understand… It has to be done…" Sasuke hesitated for a moment. "By only me"_

"_It doesn't have to be like that" Sakura argued. The look in Sasuke's eyes when he turned to her made her shiver. He was hotter than the last time she saw him… She shook her head 'That's not the moment for that!!'_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her reaction._

"_I-It's nothing" she stuttered all flushed moving her hands in front of her face. "Anyway, what I was saying…" she added now back to normal. "Is that you don't have to hide those things from us… even if you don't, we still care about you… Naruto… me… I wish I could understand more you now"_

"_Sakura…" Sasuke frowned. _

"_It's the only thing I want now"_

_He sighed "Even if I tell you, you couldn't do anything… it's better for you to return to Konoha without knowing the truth"_

"_What truth is that?! You said you had a reason why you decided to do this alone… and from our previous talks I know now that is something about Konoha that you don't want us to get involved. I think it's fair for us to at least now what is threatening us!"_

_Sasuke closed his eyes thinking… he wasn't counting with the possibility of him losing. "Fine"_

_Sakura looked at him surprised._

"_You've got it right, Sakura. I couldn't hope less from you" she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "But I'm not expecting to lose either. You don't have to worry about your dear Village"_

"_That's right" she added closing her eyes in an attempt to get the ideas together. Sasuke turned to her surprised; he didn't think she was going to be fine with that. But then, he didn't know what she was going to do either._

"_The Village comes to second place, right?" she added looking him in the eye. "When it's all about Naruto"_

_That was it. She could read the truth from Sasuke's expression when she pronounced those words. "Sasuke… kun…" _

_End of Flashback_

"At that time I thought he just had a grudge with Naruto… something between them I could never understand but seems that now it's not just that" Sakura added

"Sasuke left the Village the moment Naruto was catching up. I'm not surprised those feelings have surfaced at a time like this"

"What do you mean, Kakashi sensei?"

"Hmm I'm not sure myself. But what you say about him wanting to kill Naruto somehow doesn't sound as bad as it'd does"

Sakura looked at him questioningly.

"You're smart, Sakura. You wouldn't have come to those conclusions without knowing that something deep inside needed further explanation"

"Well I…" she started. "For how he said it, it seemed like he didn't want someone to kill Naruto"

"That's why it had to be done by him" Kakashi helped her. "Seems like Sasuke doesn't know how much powerful Naruto is now"

Sakura nodded.

"Which reminds me… Naruto should be finished with his training now" Kakashi added looking away.

"Kakashi sensei, thanks" Sakura said, grinning.

Kakashi looked at her not quite understanding what that came for. Watching the change in her pupil, made him remember those days… when he used to calm her after one of Naruto and Sasuke's fights. Memories of those days made him want to think that this was just one of them… just one of those silly fights they had… just… a very long one.

"You're welcome"

* * *

"I'd better have stayed with Sasuke!" complaint Karin as team Hebi walked through the streets of a small village near the hideout.

"Well then why did you come in the first place?" asked Suigetsu upsetting his teammate more.

"Gah! It's not of your business!" she snapped out walking ahead of the group.

"It's because of that girl" added Juugo making a dark aura emerge from Karin.

"I kinda don't get it, if it's because of that, shouldn't be you trying to make some moves on Sasuke like you usually do?" asked Suigetsu innocently but only made things worse as Karin started yelling insults at him.

"Damn man, she's worse than you when she gets upset" he added, talking to Juugo who looked to the opposite site. Just as fast as she got angry, fear filled her face.

"That chakra…!!"

"Huh?" Suigetsu looked from Juugo to Karin and from her to Juugo again.

"He's gone!" Karin screamed


	10. Sakura's truth

**10. Sakura's truth**

Sakura walked through the streets of Konoha that day. It had been a week from now since Naruto's training had begun and she hadn't got the opportunity to finish telling him what she discovered. She didn't want to admit it but she had started depending on him again… but this time, she wanted to be there for him.

Luckily for her, her stroll wasn't as lonely as it began as a loud voice called from ahead.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" it was unmistakably Naruto's. The blond came running towards her excitedly.

"Naruto, I haven't seen you in a while" she said when he was in front of her.

"Yeah I know, Kakashi sensei hasn't let me rest a single day. He's turned really strict" Naruto complaint making Sakura giggle.

"Say, what about we go on a date to catch up?" he asked with a grin.

Sakura giggled making his grin fade and his happy face was replaced by a confused one.

"Naruto, it's not called a date when two good friends share a meal"

Naruto looked at her in awe. Somehow, something had changed in her since she had returned. "Right" he added rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry… just the habit"

"Well then, shall we go? I'm starving" she said leading the way.

"Sure" he said following her. "Where do you want to…"

"I could stand Ichiraku for today" she said with a not so pleased smile Naruto didn't notice as he was already jumping in the air.

"Some things never change" she added following him.

* * *

"So Naruto, how's been your training?" she added once they had arrived at Ichiraku

"Well…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I…"

"You haven't made a progress, have you?"

"I was just about to do one. So far all I know is that I have to trick him, but I'm not sure how exactly" Naruto explained as Sakura lowered her head with concern. "What?"

Sakura shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm sure you'll figure out a way soon. Just tell me if you need my help"

Naruto blinked. Since when she was that nice with him?

"You know… I haven't done much yet to help you bring Sasuke-kun back. All I did I guess was to push him further"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Sasuke-kun, he had a goal… to fight him no matter what"

"You mean the Akatsuki weirdo?"

"Uchiha Madara, Naruto"

"Right" Naruto said. "So what? He's gonna kick that guy's ass. I'm sure you healed him enough" Naruto replied. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

"S-Sure… Naruto" she added. "I did my best but…"

"Don't worry for the results, Sakura-chan. I won't make you cry anymore. I'll definitely bring Sasuke back this time"

"Naruto that's not what I'm trying to say"

"You're worried about how damaged we're going to end up but don't worry, I won't hit him that hard"

"You're not listening, Naruto. Of course I'll be there to heal you whenever you need but… I'm worried more about your emotional state than the physical after the battle"

"Emotional?" he asked confused.

"His feelings towards us have changed. I'm not sure about how much love is still in him"

"I know him enough, Sakura-chan. I'm…"

"…the only one who can change him back" Sakura finished for him. "I already know that, that's why I'm telling you this"

Naruto looked at her carefully.

"You know the results of this battle right?"

"Well, if Sasuke defeats that guy… then there won't be anything else for him not to return to the village, right? It'd be easier to…"

"No" she interrupted him. "It won't be easier, it'd never be"

"What do you mean?"

"Of course the best scenario is for him to defeat the guy. That's because if he loses… his next target will be Konoha"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Just what you've heard. He needs Sasuke-kun's powers to attack the village"

"That bastard…" he growled. "As if Sasuke'd let that happen"

"It'd be nice to think he's doing it for the sake of the village, though" Sakura sighed.

Naruto chuckled. "That bastard, all he wanted since the beginning was his own glory" Naruto added nostalgically. "If he wants to be the hero, it's fine with me" he said moving his arms to the back of his head.

"You're wrong again" Sakura corrected him again making him look at her surprised. "He's not doing it for himself, not for avenging his clan, not for being the hero who defeated Madara and saved the village…" she stopped to see Naruto's expression.

"He's doing it for you"


	11. Closer

**11. Closer**

Naruto was speechless, how in the world this turned to be about him? She had to be misunderstanding something.

"D-Don't say weird things, Sakura-chan" he added, recovering from the shock and taking some of his ramen he had forgotten that was there.

"Naruto…"

He avoided eye contact and stuck his attention to his bowl of now cold ramen.

"I know it's hard to understand… but even Sasuke-kun admitted it"

"Huh?!"

"Well yeah, sort of" she mumbled. _'I can't tell him he wants to kill him!'_

"The thing is… that we have to be prepared. Sasuke-kun warned me about another major problem"

"What problem?"

"The Village, is going to be attacked"

* * *

The jounin walked through the streets of Konoha, finding Naruto would be a piece of cake as all he did the past weeks after training was go to Ichiraku; but Sakura, that'd be another case. He has already visited the Hokage tower, the Hospital and the training grounds but she wasn't there. He knew that after that last conversation some days ago she had still to talk to Naruto so there'd be a great possibility those two were together.

However, that didn't sound as good as it seemed, Team 8 had just returned from their mission and he still had some stuff to discuss with her before telling Naruto what they had just got into.

"K-Kakashi sensei" Hinata called him from behind. He could tell she had been looking for him for how the veins around her eyes disappeared slowly as she run towards him.

"Got some news for me?" he added.

"H-Hai!" she replied catching her breath. "Tsunade-sama asked me to deliver this to you" she said handing him a piece of paper he unfolded and started to read. His uncovered eye widened as he kept on reading. '_What's the meaning of this?' _he thought.

"Are you sure this happened?" he asked.

"H-Hai, not only me but Shino-kun and Kiba-kun noticed it too"

"Well this changes our plans" he said in a deep though. "Can you do me a favor?"

* * *

"I still don't see your point" Naruto argued now walking out of Ichiraku. "How can you say that to me? I'm sure of what I have to do and how" he added not without thinking about that.

"Well then… promise me that if things don't go as planned you'll do as I've just told you" she finished determinedly,

"Right" he said holding up his thumb just like he once did long time ago, but this time, things would be ok. "Leave it to me, Sakura-cha-n…" He wasn't able to finish his sentence properly as he caught a glimpse of a familiar face coming along with his sensei.

"Hinata?" Now that wasn't a sight he was used to. Sakura barely looked at their direction when Naruto started running towards them. "Kakashi sensei!" he yelled making everyone to turn to him.

"Just as I feared" Kakashi added making the blond look at him questioningly. "Oh it's nothing" he assured with a grin. "I was just talking about you with Hinata"

"Heh!?" Hinata gasped. That didn't sound right. Naruto wasn't able to add a thing as an annoyed Sakura arrived there too.

"Naruto, why did you run like that?" she complaint all annoyed making Naruto shiver.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura-chan" he apologized with a sweatdrop.

Sakura crossed her arms calming herself. She was sure Kakashi had something to do with his sudden outburst. "So… what are you two doing in a place like this?" she asked to her sensei.

"Well… Hinata here was reporting me the last mission" Kakashi replied. It'd be safe to talk in front of her, however…

"Last mission?" Naruto asked.

The three looked at him. Was it ok to tell him? The two kunoichi looked at the jounin for approval.

"I guess it's was about time you knew" Kakashi sighed earning a confused look from the blond. "I guess Sakura has already told you about our last reconnaissance mission"

Naruto frowned. "Yeah"

"Well, things have changed since we last went there" Kakashi added as calmed as possible, however, it wasn't Naruto but Sakura the one to speak first.

"What do you mean by changed?! Is he ok? Did someone attack?"

Naruto could only look worriedly at his friend's reaction. Why after so many years he still felt that he knew nothing about him and it was Sakura the one who had to open his eyes for him? He couldn't remember how many times he had promised himself he won't be as dense as he was the first time when it came to Sasuke's feeling but there he was, not understanding again.

"Are you going to tell us what happened?" he asked calmly. That of course surprised them.

"I'm not sure about how to start this but… I have to ask you, Naruto. How is your training progressing?"

"Huh!?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. How could he be asking that at a time like this? Was that supposed to mean his fight with Sasuke was that closer? He could tell he was soon to use what Sakura make him promise to. Again, he was mistaken, or he wasn't? Maybe those were just suspicions. He needed to make sure they were.

"I think I've figured out most of the mystery now, I was hoping you to train me now" he ventured in answering.

"Good… then I think everything's going to be fine by now"

"What about Sasuke-kun?" Sakura added.

"Well, yeah…. about Sasuke…" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto has now to face him at sometime. Whether he wins or not his fight it's still up to him. The best scenario would be if it's just Sasuke but, due to the recent developments I'd be wise to suppose it's not him anymore"

* * *

**A/N:** Dun dun dun… what happened to Sasuke? Find out in the next chapter (well kind of). Anyway, here's one chapter after a long time… don't be upset, I said I wasn't updating until my vacations, right?


	12. Making their move

**12. Making their move**

Naruto's eyes widened. "What… What are you saying, Kakashi sensei?"

"What recent developments?" Sakura cried.

"Ano…" Hinata gasped.

Kakashi nodded at her. "Team eight last mission was to track Sasuke's hideout in case he decided to move"

"So he moved?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"It might seem like that" Kakashi added. "Hinata why don't you explain him better?" he said with a grin.

"H-Hai. Our mission was to stay near in case he decided to leave and if so, inform his new whereabouts" She started explaining. "That morning, team Hebi left by their own, leaving him in the hideout. They didn't take their things so it was safe to assume they were returning soon but…"

"But?" Sakura rushed.

"It was the same man as before" Hinata added. "He just appeared inside and then everyone disappeared. I couldn't track their chakra, my guess is that he took him out of the Fire Country"

Naruto looked at the ground. "He wouldn't… he can't be…"

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at him sympathetically.

"He's gonna kick that guy's ass" Naruto hissed. "I'm sure you healed him enough" he added turning to Sakura optimistically. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

"S-Sure… Naruto" she added. "I did my best"

"That's why, Naruto. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning" Kakashi added.

Naruto lifted his gaze towards him in awe. He wasn't going to fight him next, right? Sakura looked just as perplexed as him.

"K-Kakashi sensei, I understand we have to act quickly but Naruto is not…"

"I'm sure Naruto can handle this now, right?" he asked with a grin.

"Then I must go too" she added.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked at her. She did trust him, didn't she? "I will keep my promise this time" he added.

"That's not what I'm doubting"

"Huh?"

* * *

"Well I'll gather my team and part right away" Kakashi announced after a brief meeting with the Hokage.

"Kakashi, I reckon you should take any of them" she motioned, pointing at team 8 who were in the office as well.

"I don't think that's necessary, I've gathered all the possible information from them"

"I insist"

What followed was a gazing exchange. Neither of them was going to accept the others suggestions.

"Fine" Kakashi finally said. "But we should travel separated"

"Ano…" Hinata interrupted. "I think it might be the best if we part first so then they only have to follow the path we indicate"

"It'd be safer for Naruto that way" Shino added.

"We travel best in our own way" followed Kiba.

Tsunade nodded. "Ok, you can go n…"

"One more thing" Kakashi interrupted her. "For the time being, I'd have to hide the fact that we are following team 8 to my team"

"Why is that?" Tsunade asked.

"Nothing important" he replied with a reassuring grin and turned to team 8. "Then, shall we go?"

The trio nodded. "I want you to have this one" Shino said sending one of his bugs to Kakashi's headband. "He'd be able to track us. You just have to follow him"

* * *

"I can't believe he's late even at a time like this!" Naruto complaint as he waited along with Sakura at Konoha's gates.

"I'm sure he still have some things to arrange, Naruto" Sakura tried to calm him down. "I'm also worried but don't let your emotions win over you"

Naruto looked at the ground for a moment. It was in his nature to rush over things so telling himself it was better to be calm wasn't possible.

* * *

The little bug flew in circles in front of the jounin.

"Well, it's time to go"

* * *

"So there it was"

"Shino-kun…"

"That was why we couldn't smell at all"

"Amegakure has rain almost every day" Shino added. "Can you watch in that direction, Hinata?"

"H-Hai" The Hyuuga answered activating her Byakugan. "There was a huge explosion… I can't tell who is there… by the amount of chackra…"

"What?" Shino asked.

"They are… kinda mixed… I'm afraid one of them has disappeared"

"…?!"

* * *

Meanwhile in what remained of Akatsuki head quarter, a dark figured emerged from the dust of the fallen walls.

"I knew you'd understand, Sasuke-kun. What's better for the clan. I'm sorry it had to end like this" he said walking out of the building. "Konoha'd soon know how the Uchiha name must be respected. Senju would be defeated for good"

"_Are you done?"_

"…?!"

"_I'm sorry but things will be done my way"_

* * *

**A/N:** Cliffy! You didn't think I was going to let my Sasuke-kun to have an uncool end, right? Yes this is the end… hate me later, I have my reasons. I've been too busy and having more projects in mind so to continue this would have been really difficult. I'd rather end this in suspense than continue it horribly. I chose the first option for good.

Here's something for you. One tiny sequel has been posted by me long time ago. You can read it if you find it at my fics' list on my profile.


End file.
